The Morning After
by Yokoyoko
Summary: The Navigator found her self waking up in hotel room bed with a man wrapping his arms around her waist. They were both naked. As she tried to recall back on her previous activities last night and whom she was with, a groggy low voice and a pair of lips kissing her shoulder cleared her thoughts "Good morning Nami-ya". No one called her by that honorific except one man. "Law".


**Hi there readers! This is my first One Piece fiction, well, I read a lot of those wonderful well-written stories and stay hidden, but haven't had the guts to create one, so voila! Hope you guys will enjoy reading this story, which I do had it on mind for a few days now xD. I'm a major Zoro x Nami pairings, and I do have a story on them in my mind now, but my energy is on Law x Nami now, so deal with it :p  
This will be a multiple chapters, but won't be very long as I focus on their Lemon life more ;P Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.**

**Summary: The Straw Hat's Navigator found her self waking up in a fancy hotel room bed with a man wrapping his arms around her waist. And the best part? They were both naked. As she tried to recall back on her previous activities last night and whom she was with, a groggy low voice and a pair of lips kissing her shoulder cleared her thoughts "Good morning Nami-ya". No one called her by that honorifics except one man. "Law." **

* * *

**The Morning After**

The sun shined through the curtains in a hotel room, where two bodies lied next to each other. The beautiful long orange haired woman began to open her eyes slowly and growled as the sunlight peaked through the curtains. She felt like she had a _very_ wonderful beauty sleep like she never had before. The woman started to stir to her other side, widened her chocolate eyes and froze as she felt an arm tighten on her waist as she started to move.

'_Ok…Ok…Calm down. I must be in The Sunny and fell asleep after last night's party, and had a slumber party…Where Luffy suggested when we were on the deck having drinks which never indeed happen. And apart from that… I certainly DO NOT remember having this kind of room in The Sunny.'_

She started to inhale and exhale trying to calm her nerves down as she was on the urge of panicking, and continued assuring herself that she wasn't with a stranger. Not a single muscle moved as she was very tensed and scared of the person who is very indeed still sleeping cuddling to her.

'_Ok, breath... Breath… Calm down… So this is not The Sunny…THIS IS NOT THE SUNNY. I should remain calm and need to untangle myself from-' _Then it hit her. She saw the tan skinned arm of the man spooning her from behind. _Tattoos. The infamous tattoos._ _The fucking DEATH written tattoos on each of those long fingers. _

As she was preoccupied by the tattooed man. She heard a soft groggy chuckle from behind her ear, kissing her bare shoulder and mumbled "Good morning _Nami-ya_."

No one called her by that honorific except one man.

"Law" She stiffened, as she doesn't know what to do. She gripped onto the sheets unprepared and shocked that the man who was on the same bed as her was the Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law. Trying to remain calm as she lay there thinking of what happened last night. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! What have I gotten myself into?!'_

She felt his thumb creating soft circular motion on her abdomen slowly getting lower and lower, and heard him whispered sensually "You definitely were energetic and loud last night, had me unprepared to actually have a few rounds of _activity, _which clearly drained my energy."

Nami jolted of the sudden attack and fell off the bed. "D-Don't touch me so intimately! I do not like to be touched of the likes of you!" Nami shouted and pointed her index finger at the men on the bed propping himself up by using his elbow. Oh man was she stunned and felt an attraction hitting her like electricity. The messy black hair took her breath away in just a snap! Oh, and don't forget those blue eyes staring back at her so sensually.

"My, my Nami-ya, do you really want to tease me early in the morning? Haven't you had enough of screaming my name from last night's encounter?" Law smirked at the beautiful navigator moving his gaze from her eyes to her curvaceous body and licked his lips.

Nami frowned as she was trying to understand what he meant, and then it clicked her. How stupid was she? She gave him a free show as she was on the floor, clearly had nothing on, while slightly spreading her legs apart just enough for Law to see everything. She shrieked as she roughly took the nearest pillow and covered herself up.

The orange head stood up blushing head to toe as she tried to cover herself with a pillow. " There's nothing that I have not see Nami-ya." With that, Nami stood up and started to walk backwards with the pillow covering up her body, step by step towards the bathroom door and shouted at the doctor before slamming the door shut. "This conversation is not over!"

Law chuckled as he found her very much an entertainment early in the morning. Yet again, she was such a tease to him, putting on a free show a few seconds ago, and clearly could feel himself getting turned on early in the morning. He couldn't stop remembering last night's encounter, where she was touching him, panting, moaning his name sensually as he took her over and over again, giving her the pleasure of her life as he took her legs up onto his shoulders as she was laying on her back, and start giving deep thrust as he hits her special place making her scream louder and louder as he pounce her harder, and made her pushed to her limit until she collapsed.

He admitted, he was indeed a professional doctor which clearly knows female anatomy. He knows how to push their buttons. But he never had sex with a woman as much as he was with the Straw Hat's Navigator. Most of them were just some women he didn't even know their names. And the funny part is, he couldn't get enough of her. Seeing her face and hearing her voice as he please her made him hard and wanting to repeat it over and over.

Fucking her never crossed his mind until that night after they left the bar. He very much feels attracted to her intelligence and beauty, and mostly that hot body of hers. Which blind man would decline to have sex with a beauty like that? He knows that this was wrong. Hell they both know, and yet they still destroyed those walls once he kissed her. A part of him knows that this was more than a man needs and attraction. A part of him knows that he wants more than just fucking her.

xxx

Nami slammed the door shut and stood there with her back against the door, panting and wanted to die from embarrassment.

She threw the pillow on the floor and start mumbling. "Ok Nami, think, THINK! What did happen last night?" Nami leaned to the mirror as she placed her palms on each side of the sink, looking at herself through the mirror, and spotted a few red-purple-ish marks on her neck and above her breast. And then little by little, she began to remember the hazy night before.

The navigator remembered that Zoro, Sanji, Law and herself were in a bar. She remembered she had a _few_ drinks with Law. Zoro was particularly by his own, wanted to be alone without Nami ranting on him, Sanji was clearly distracted by a hot brunette bartender, claiming that she was a fan of his. Law and Nami agreed to walk back to The Sunny leaving Zoro in Sanji's care, which most probably will end up by them fighting and arguing on the way back. But who cares? She was annoyed by them by the time they arrived, and needed peace.

She remembered having a small pleasant conversation with the doctor, which barely occurs due to his silent demeanor. She knew even though without the conversation she could feel the comfortable silence. She trusted the man after they left Punk Hazard where that time she refused to trust him and have an alliance with the captain.

He wouldn't bother her and was being polite as possible which she found him very _normal_ comparing to her nakamas.

And there it was.

She just had to ask him whether or not has he ever kissed before. What was on her mind? How stupid she was by asking, probably an intimate question to someone she just got close to a few weeks earlier?

Well yes, she found the man, which she _shared_ her body with last night very attractive. And yet, she found him more attractive when he was naked between the sheets, with his tattoos clearly visible and sexy! And those eyes and hair!

Nami couldn't get the image of the hot doctor off her head. Nami grunted and dropped her head on her palms as she recalls the night when Law pushed her in the alley to kiss her as the moment became hotter.

She just _had _to wear a low cut top so Law's mouth could easily access her neck while one of his hand roamed underneath her shirt to tease her infamous breast, pinching her excited nipple, running his thumb roughly.

She just _had_ to wear a mini skirt so Law could easily caress her creamy thighs and pressing his long fingers in between, to that ached spot pushing her lacy panties aside, and slid it over and over again, in and out in a slow motion making her shiver and moan silently through his mouth.

And then again,

Her stupid hormonal body _had _to tug and trace her delicate fingers on his black hair, and lean attractive body, running her nails over his shirt and then under, tracing her soft fingers on his well build chest down to his abdomen as she pushed him closer to her closing the small gap between them.

Her stupid hormonal body _had_ to grind him as her left leg shifted on to his waist, signaling him to hold it while her hips move as her_ wet core _move against his growing bulge over his jeans as he groan in pleasure of her touches. She just had to feel him more as her needs increased.

And yet she does not want to remember as she, herself suggested that they should rent a room as the moment became in deep heat, not wanting to take it further in a dirty ally where people could just pass by, and as well suggested that she will not let him move further without having them continue on bed, which made the doctor smirked naughtily at her, and hurried to the nearest hotel and thus indeed currently made her face red as a tomato as her memories started to kick in as the passionate long night began.

But in the other hand, she definitely had no idea that he was _that _good in bed. Well come on, such stamina he has to be able to stay _up _for a few hours in every position they could think of. She never had such mind blowing orgasm yet again, she couldn't remember how many orgasm she had in one night? Nami never had so much sex before. Hell she couldn't even remember how many rounds they did in a night that made her forget once she was awake!

She did remembered part of the night she was on her knees, stroking and licking the surgeon's manhood, giving a long wet lick with her tongue on his shaft making him groaned and wanted to take her right away. But the navigator had other things in her mind. She pushed Law onto his back, sliding her self in without a warning and rode him, up and down, grinding in a circular motion, while having that sensation that one of his hands kneading and pushing her breast, while the other toying her clit, then pulling her roughly on to his chest so he could lick and kiss those already swollen lips of hers from the previous encounter, clearly made Law came so fast to the alluring sight before him, and never indeed he was very indeed turned on.

She didn't lie to herself that she very much enjoyed spending the night with the Surgeon of Death.

The orange haired woman sigh as she was in trance of that night, remembering his touches as she traced her fingertips to her lips, slowly down to her neck and to her breast and getting lower. Making her _wet_ again. She then widened her eyes and snap back to reality.

"Shit, I need a shower" Nami mumbled as she step inside the shower, turning it on as she close her eyes and started to clear her mind off the hot Shichibukai outside the bathroom, probably still naked, showing off his toned tattooed body, waiting for her so he could slip himself inside her, making her moan his name-

"Arghh!" Nami banged her head on to the wall in front of her as the water from the shower keep on pouring onto her figure. Clearly that she cannot get the man outside her head. "Why did I had to ask Law the stupid question?!"

"Ask me what question Nami-ya?" Nami gasped as a low seductive voice surprised her as she felt a pair of arms squeezed her waist from behind and soft lips started to kiss her jawline. She could definitely feel his naked form, and groin pressed onto her back as she arched slightly of the contact.

* * *

**So this is chapter one! What did you guys think? Need more lemons? ;p**

**Critics and reviews are very much indeed welcome as I tried my best to read it over finding those spelling and grammatical mistakes! Forgive me if I kind of forget a word or two.**

**I'll see how this goes though, I'm pretty much not in confident of myself as I post this as a LawxNami lemon, or a One Piece Lemon, your thoughts will pretty much help me gaining my confidence ;)**

**See you at the next chapter, I hope I'll have the courage to continue and post the second one as soon as I know how you guys feel about this fiction.**

**Cheers! **

**Yokoyoko**


End file.
